Tough Love
by xX Luxembourg Xx
Summary: What happen when Mori gets paused off. What happens when Hunny and Haruhi are running for their lives. This is my first fan fiction. Gimme your opinion on my story you can flame, suggest, or complement. Tell me what you think. K?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction **

**disclaimer; I don't own OHSHC.**

Chapter 1 A new found hope

Today there was the average annoyance at the host club. "Haruhi why don't you come for a ride my limo with me? I'll even give you a ride home." "No sempai I can walk home!""B…but Haruhi. Mommy Haruhi won't let me give her a ride home!" As usual Tamaki was trying to have Haruhi like him but never went as planned. As this continued on The twins were on their usual act for the host club's guest. Mori was at Kendo practice and couldn't be here. Hunny was taking his nap on the love seat in the red and yellow, striped tent. The twins came over and started harassing her. Tamaki started yelling until he turned behind but to see who other than, Hunny. He ran to his gloomy, mushroom growing, emo corner. Hunny's eyes looked tried and sleepy because someone*cough Tamaki cough* woke up the small high schooler.

Hunny's P.O.V.

So I was sleeping until that retard woke me up. I looked up with my pleading eyes. For some reason My brown eyes where watering. Haruhi looked down at me. " Are you okay Hunny-sempai? " "mm….….…mmnooo." I cried. I was now sobbing. I grabbed Haruhi's leg and cried for what seemed forever. Eventually I fell asleep. I woke up my face marked with tear stains. I had woken up around 5:00pm. I was sitting on someone. It was Haruhi and we were still in the music room. Haruhi must have fallen asleep. I could hear her even breathing as she kept on sleeping. No one was in here with us. Mori must be worried sick since I wasn't at home. I quietly got up and dragged the other love seat over and I layed so I was facing Haruhi. I careful stroked her short, brown, silkly hair. I fell asleep after the long emotional day with my hand on her head.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I woke up it was morning. I opened my eyes to see a blob of blonde hair hugging me. At first I thought 'Tamaki' but then realized a sweet smell. It was Hunny. Oh no. I must have fell asleep with Hunny on my lap. I didn't want to wake Hunny up but I really wanted to grab the blanket on the other end on the love seat. I was somewhat cold everywhere Hunny wasn't hugging me. He's really clingy in his sleep. He let go of one of my arms so I grabbed it and covered us. After that he just snuggled up to me and wrapped his arms around my petite waistline. He was so cute.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I walk into the club room in the morning and what do I see, Hunny and Haruhi sleeping and snuggling. He finally made his move. Damn. I never thought he would. So I walked in to do you know host business. Hunny woke up 20 minutes later. "Hi Tama-chan" "Hi Hunny, How was your night?" "GREAT!" Go figure. Then Haruhi woke up. Hunny went over and hugged her waist yawning. Haruhi just kept walking with him clinging her. "What do have to eat?"Haruhi asked. "Why don't we have straw berry short cake?!" "Because you need to eat something healthy like pancakes or cereal Hunny-sempai." " did takashi tell you?" "no" They said for like EVER. I know Hunny likes cake but how much can you eat. Then Mommy came in to save me from boredom. "Mommy you came to save me.!" Then Takashi came morphing in.

Takashi's P.O.V.

I was so worried about Hunny. He never came home and the twins said he started crying.

No P.O.V.

They all sat there staring at Mori/Takashi. Except Hunny he turned his head away still gripping tightly to Haruhi like Mori was going to hurt him. "Hi Taka…" Haruhi was cut off by Mori grabbing Hunny's wrist. Hunny cried out in pain. Haruhi stood up and…

**HE H E HE CLIFFE.**

**R&R and give me you opinions so I know what to add.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. You want to know what? I already wrote chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Hunny's P.O.V.**…Haru-chan stood up. I was still holding her sleeve. "Haru -chan." I gasped in pain. Then she pulled my wrist away from Mori and stood in front of the host club. " Why are you trying to hurt him?" Haru-chan mumbled with her head down. "Mmmm…mm?" He mumbled. I couldn't understand why but I'm sure he didn't mean to. Mori walked up to Haru-chan and you know what he did? *slap* *thud* Haruhi was on the floor. " Haru-chan!" I croaked. Mori was heading towards her. As to finish her off. "No Mori!" I said in a heartbeat to hopefully stop him. I ran and screamed "Stop, don't hurt her." I had tears streaming from my face dripping from my chin. " Mitsukuni." "Go away!" I yelled but he just walked up to me. He picked me up. So I bit him. He let me go. I kicked him into the wall and he made a huge hole. The everyone but the unconscious Haruhi. I picked Haruhi since I was about her height now it was a lot easier and I bolted out of the room. I quickly hailed a cab. I got in and set Haruhi down next to me. I told him to drive to my cabin in the mountains. Mori would never look there. He doesn't even know I had a cabin out here. As soon as we were there, I paid the driver and ran jumbling my key into the lock. As soon as I did I set Haru-chan on the couch. She woke up about two hours later.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

What the hell just happened? " Kaoru what was that? Just now?" I said. He was just standing there but I couldn't blame him suggesting what just happened.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

oww. My head hurts from protecting Hunny. I don't know why but he looked so helpless. I guess it was an instinct to protect him. I'm starting to wonder if Hunny likes me a lot. I turn to see Hunny in a chair next to me asleep. "Hunny" I whispered. He opened his eyes and hugged me, " Thank god your okay Haruhi." I knew he was serious because he used my full name.

**Well that's this chapter. R & R. Follow & Favorite. Tell me what you want to happen.**


	3. Important info not a chapter

**Hey you guys I'm super busy with MCAS and my brother's first communion. I aslo want some of your ideas of what should happen so I'll be posting next week. Bye. also sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had my cousin's first communion and got writer's block and went to my Bffl Nicole 's house and she drew on my face with chalk. I looked like a monster. Well here.s my story and if you have suggestions tell me in you review or pm me. Okay. LOL! I really want your opinion on this truthfully.**

HUNNY'S P.O.V.

I was hugging Haruhi. I love the smell of her hair it smelled like strawberries, her favorite. I let go of her. I saw her face it was flustered and bright red. I smirked. "Haru-chan, do you know why Takashi was trying to kill me? Well, do you?" "U…hmmmm." There was silence until "umm, . No." I think I know why but I didn't say anything. I was still worried until Haru-chan's tummy growled. " Are you hungry,Haru-chan?" "I guess!?" "You want cake?" "What type?" "Chocolate with strawberry frosting" "sure" After that she got up. "Owww" she whimpered. Hunny saw her ankle semi-swollen. "HARU-CHAN SIT DOWN." I got up and set her down again."I'll get the cake. Okay.""try not to eat it Hunny-sempai." I snickered at her comment. I went into the kitchen and got down the yummy cake. I brought the cake out.

HARUHI P.O.V.

I saw Hunny skip out of the kitchen with cake and everything. He set the cake down on the coffee table and fixed my ankle with the first aid kit and an ice pack. He had said I sprained it so I should wait for a day or two. He put my legs on the loveseat / couch handed my cake to me then he grabbed his and plopped down in the chair next to me. " Haru-chan do you want my strawberries?" "Sure Hunny-sempai " "call me mitsukuni. Okay?" "Okay hun… Mitsukuni"

Sorry it's so short. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own OHSHC I only own the plot. Well tell me what you like/ don't like.**

No p.o.v.

Haruhi turn to see Hunny grinning ear to ear. "Mitsukuni, umm…mm did you like the cake" she said breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah I loved it because it was delicious and sweet as always. I'm very happy your also eatting the cake!" Hunny said in a clam voice to Haruhi."What do you think Haru-chan ? About the cake."

"It's really good Mitsukuni" not knowing what else to say. "Hey do think the others are worried about us?" Eatting his chocolate cake (another piece) not making eye contact. "Do you know something? Well do you?"I'm pretty sure he does but he isn't telling me.

HARUHI'S P.O.V.

I saw the guilty look on his face. I just dropped it. "Yawn" I got out before sleeping rubbing my eyes.

"Haru-chan are you tired of eating your cake or are you just tired because of the long day?"

"Both" I returned with a small smile on my face. He got up and said "Then let's go to bed Haruhi. Is that Okay with you." "But Mitsukuni I don't have any pajamas here." "Don't worry I have something you can borrow." He picked me up and carried me into a bed room. "There's some nightshirts right here." I looked at them they must be his. "Okay I can get changed now. Can you please leave the room for a few minutes then" "Sure" he replied sadly.

I got chapter a need into a nightshirt it had a pink bunny and it was blue. "It's so cute" I said to myself.

**Sorry it's so short but it's 11 at night and I'm tired PLUS have MRS. White long block. Some one F*ckn shoot me. I post Wednesday or Thursday. Gimme your options on what you like/don't and what you want to happen. Flame, R&R and F&F. Bye. C ya la8er.**


	6. discontinued until futher notice

Sorry everyone but I will be discontinuing my story due to something tragic in my life right now I might continue a few months later but right now I'm depressed and it's my birthday. Tragic death strict my brother two weeks ago. From 6/16 / 13. The guy was drunk drunk and hit him I bid you farewell. I would love to thank anyone who looked or looks at this story. Thank to the reviews followers and favorite. Bye until um…mm like November.*Sobs*


End file.
